ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Gabora
, also known as Gavora'https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KOXsbSbo6Tg, is a uranium-consuming kaiju that appears in the TV series ''Ultraman. It terrorized several radioactive power plants and consumed all the radium it could find. It was eventually lured out and defeated by Ultraman. Subtitle: History Ultraman Gabora was a kaiju that was awoken after Hurricane 13 ravaged the land. Feeding on mass quantities of uranium, Gabora began to make his way toward the uranium mines! In order to stop it, the Science Special Search-Party was joined by Japan's SDF and massive flamethrower units were deployed against the kaiju in hopes of stopping it. The beast turned away from the flamethrower attack, changing direction, but now made its way towards a small camp of boy scouts. In order to save the camp, the Science Patrol tried to lure it away via a small uranium capsule attached to a Science Patrol helicopter, but two small boys had gotten trapped in the path of the creature. As Fuji helped save the children, Shin Hayata released the capsule as Gabora’s armor plates exposed its true face. Annoyed by Hayata's presence, Gabora brought down his aircraft with his Uranium Ray. Crawling toward its meal, the beast wasn’t prepared to fight Ultraman as Hayata summoned the red and silver hero! The kaiju fought hard, but the hero ravaged the reptile. Slamming him down, Ultraman began to rip off the metal plates around Gabora’s head! Screaming in agony, the subterranean titan began to flail about until the pain became too much. The kaiju fell limp, its eyes closing and life fading. Trivia *Suit actor: Haruo Nakajima. *Gabora was one of the kaiju created from a modified Baragon costume, along with Pagos, Neronga, and Magular. Coincidentally, Gabora is portrayed by suit actor Haruo Nakajima. *Gabora's role was originally meant for Pagos, whom he shares many similarities with, like being made from the Baragon suit and having an appetite for uranium *Gabora's roar is a reused Toho King Kong roar. *Gabora is one of the kaiju that makes up Beryudora's right horn in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie. *Despite the episode being his first appearance, the comments by the SSSP and other made it clear that it was not the first of its species humanity dealt with. *Gabora makes a cameo appearance in Ultraman Mebius episode 5 when CREW GUYS explores the Ultra Zone, and later in episode 21. *The Kaiju "Raiju" from Pacific Rim bears a resemblance to Gabora, having three-jawed head armor that encases its smaller, real head. **This may be a possible tribute to Gabora. *In the Wonderswan Color game, Gabora is referred to as '''Gavora. *After Gabora was killed by Ultraman, the suit would be reverted back to the kaiju, Neronga for public relations. *When Ultraman first throws Gabora, the wire rod controlling the tail can be seen in frame. *Originally, Gabora and Red King were to be revived by Geronimon, but due to their suits being in overused condition, were replaced by Telesdon and Dorako. This fact is left in the English dub when the SSSP mistook the revived kaiju for Red King and Gabora. Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero Gabora reappeared in episode 5 of the series, Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero, this time as . Much like his original appearance, Gabora was a kaiju that fed ravenously on uranium that was being transported to a uranium mine. However, fearing that the mass quantities of uranium that he had fed on previously could ignite and create a nuclear explosion, WINR was forced to let the kaiju feed until a solution could be found. After feeding on the uranium, Gabora shifted his next target to the Havens Nuclear Power Plant. With the situation growing worse after a digested bomb failed to ignite inside of Gabora, Ultraman Powered appeared to take matters into his own hands. The battle was at a standstill until WINR exposed Gabora's weak spot: his head. Given this opporitunity, Powered fired the Mega Specium Ray at the kaiju's head, destroying him. Trivia *In this series, Gabora's appearance was very different, his claws were larger, his head plates were four instead of six, and his neck was longer than normal. He also had skin that looks similar to Gabara (from the Toho film, Godzilla's Revenge). This is interesting considering how similar their names are. Data - Powered= Powered Gabora :;Stats *Height: 85 m *Weight: 130,000 t *Origin: Underground :;Powers and Weapons *Petal Armor: Gabora's head is covered in flower-like petals that he can open and close to protect his head from attack. *Uranium Absorption: Gabora can absorb uranium pressumably for nutrition. As he does this, Gabora disrupts communication devices and remotes. *Burrowing: Gabora can burrow at low speeds. *Explode: If Gabora takes an extreme amount of damage, he can explode with the force of a nuclear weapon. :;Weakness If Gabora's head is exposed he is vulnerable. }} Merchandise Bandai Ultra Monster Series *'Powered Gabora' (Powered Monster, 1993) Powered Gabora is so far, the only Gabora to get an Ultra Monster Series figure treatment. As with all of the UMS toys, Powered Gabora features limited articulation on the arms and legs. His armor "petals" were molded permanently open. HG Series Pending. Gallery Ultraman Gabora.png bandicam 2017-08-15 18-23-51-503.jpg|Gabora Emerges bandicam 2017-08-15 18-25-17-458.jpg bandicam 2017-08-15 18-29-13-305.jpg Gabora_4.jpg bandicam 2017-08-15 18-29-35-227.jpg bandicam 2017-08-15 18-29-55-820.jpg bandicam 2017-08-15 18-31-30-316.jpg bandicam 2017-08-15 18-31-36-024.jpg bandicam 2017-08-15 18-31-57-770.jpg bandicam 2017-08-15 18-33-15-027.jpg GABORA.jpg Gabora_6.jpg Gabora360.png Urutoraman Gabora.JPG Gabora vs Ultraman.jpg Gobora WOWOW.png GABORA V.png Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero Gabora v Ultraman Powered.png powered gabora at.png Other 268px-Gabora1.jpg|Gabora in an Ultra Zone sketch Screenshot-000-.png Gabora Spark Doll.jpg|Gabora Spark Doll in Ultraman Ginga Theater Special 2014 2012-01-13 212105 GT2 20110805 144.jpg|A Gabora animatronic used at an event celebrating the original Ultraman series 2012-01-13 212050 GT2 20110805 143.jpg References Category:Ultraman Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Subterranean Kaiju Category:Modified Kaiju Suits Category:Ultraman Category:Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero Category:Reptile Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Right Horn